


Sovrano

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Vegeta x FriezaPrompt: non si sarebbe mai inginocchiato





	Sovrano

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la situazione si sarebbe ribaltata in quel modo.   
Le braccia strette dietro la schiena e costrette da spesse catene che lo costringevano a respirare a fatica.   
Vegeta si ergeva di fronte a lui, fiero e orgoglioso come non lo era mai stato, sul suo trono con lo sguardo che passava su tutto il suo corpo incatenato, un mantello rosso fuoco e gli occhi deliziati da quella vista.   
Era diventato il suo re, aveva ribaltato le posizioni e lo vide avvicinarsi a lui solo per prenderlo per il collo.  
-Dovresti mostrare rispetto al tuo sovrano, Frieza-  
L’alieno bianco sorrise con sfida.  
-Dovrai costringermi, Vegeta-  
Lo aveva costretto tante volte ad inginocchiarsi e ora toccava a lui, ma non avrebbe ceduto tanto facilmente.   
Non si sarebbe inginocchiato.


End file.
